The Truth Hurts
by SuperBlueGirl12
Summary: Santana had a been dealt a raw deal, and now the glee girls will have to band together and help her out of a horrible situation. Warning: contains abuse theme and eventual suicide.


**Shocking Revelation**

Mr Schu had once again given the glee club a girls verses boys assignment. They did enjoy competing against each other but thought that it wasn't very challenging, so Mr Schu had told them that the songs had to be really personal, the more they revealed about themselves, the more points they got. Santana had offered her house for the girls to practice their songs. It was Saturday so Tina, Mercedes, Rachel, Lauren, Quinn and Brittany decided to grab some food on the way. They arrived at Santana's at about one o'clock that afternoon, and were greeted by the sound of shouting. 'That's weird,' Quinn said, 'It sounds like a fight.' The next thing they heard was a crash, that rippled throughout the entire front garden. 'Oh my god,' Rachel shouted as they all ran towards the house. They were just getting to the front porch when a man cam bursting out of the house. They could smell the alcohol on him from a mile away, 'that's Santana's dad.' Brittany informed them. As they saw him furiously rush down the street and out of sight. They then walked into the house and saw the mess that had been made. A glass table had been smashed and a bookshelf had been destroyed and thrown to the ground. They turned into the living room and they found Santana. She was crying and hugging two small children, who they guessed were her brother and sister. They couldn't have been more than six and nine, and they were all crying.

'Santana?' Mercedes said gently, causing the crying girl to look up.

'Oh, hey.' She said, sniffing and smiling. Then she looked at her two siblings. 'Why don't you guys go upstairs and play? Alright, I'll come up and see you in a minute, but the girls are here for rehearsal.'

'Is it gonna be okay Santi?' The younger girl asked her. They saw Santana almost breakdown, but she managed to say; 'Yeah Mia, don't worry, everything will be fine.' She hugged them tight one last time and then sent them off upstairs.

'Santana, what happened?' Quinn asked, as they all went over to their team mate.

'It's nothing,' She said, wiping her nose, looking around at the mess in her living room. She turned around and Tina noticed something. 'Santana, you're bleeding.' A small gash had opened up on her left arm, the blood was seeping down to her elbow. 'Oh, yeah. It's fine, don't worry about it.' She said, grabbing a towel from the kitchen, wrapping it around her arm, they all noticed her wince from the pain.

'This is not fine, Santana. What the hell happened?' Rachel said.

'Look, I just have some stuff going on at the moment, it's no big deal.' she said casually.

'Santana, it is a big deal if it's hurting you. What was wrong with your dad?' Quinn asked.

'It's not his fault alright, he…he's had a rough time since mum died and sometimes….' She looked down, 'sometimes. Lets just say he drinks more than he should, okay.'

'Yeah and apparently he breaks stuff.' Lauren stated.

'Santana, please just tell us what happened today. Maybe we can help?' Brittany went to hold her friend's hand. She watched the tears fill up her eyes as she gently nodded.

**The Truth**

They were sitting in the living room of the Lopez house, still surrounded by the debris of her father's outburst, waiting for Santana to open up. This was a side of her they never thought existed, she looked so weak and vulnerable, and that just wasn't who she was. Rachel thought she should break the silence, 'was that your brother and sister?'

'Yeah, Mia is six and Carlos is almost eight. They're really good kids.'

'Well they seem to love you, Santi.' Mercedes joked.

Santana let out a chuckle, 'yeah well, after my mum died, I mean Mia had only just been born. I think they think of me more as a mother than anything.' She wiped her nose on the tissues they had brought her.

'Is that when your dad started drinking?' Quinn asked subtly.

'Yeah, he just couldn't deal. He told me it would just be for a few weeks, and that he needed to deal his way.' She snorted. 'His way has taken almost five years, and things…well, lets just say there not getting better.'

'How did you hurt your arm?' Lauren asked.

'I don't really know, until Tina pointed it out I didn't….. erm it must have been, you see that table over there?' she pointed to the demolished glass table across the room. 'He got so mad, he threw it at me.' There were a few gasps around the room, they couldn't believe it.

'But your dad, is so nice. I remember he was so funny and happy.' Brittany looked more confused than ever. 'Yeah, that's because the last time anyone has been here was when my mum was alive.'

'So, why did you say we could come over now?' Mercedes wondered.

'Because I though it had stopped, I thought he was getting better. Turns out I was wrong.' She began to cry again, and Brittany put a comforting hand on her shoulder. 'I cant do this,' she shrugged off her friends hand and got up, walking towards the kitchen. 'Cant do what?' Tina asked.

'Break down, I cant,' she looked towards the upstairs, 'they need me and I cant let them down like this again.'

'What, Santana, you think this was your fault?' Quinn stood up and faced her friend. She almost sounded angry.

'It is my fault, I set him off. I should have learned by now.'

'What do you mean by now?' Now Quinn was angry.

'Nothing, just leave it alone, please.'

'What were you talking about when he, you know.' Lauren asked.

'I told him… I told him that I was gay, alright. He doesn't approve.'

'Yeah that's putting it lightly.' Rachel said, getting a quick glance from Quinn.

'Look, can you guys just go, please. I need to clean this up before he gets home. We can rehearse on Monday.' She went to walk away.

'Santana?'

'Quinn, please. Just for now, let me do what I have to do. And right now I need to clean this up, and then be with my brother and sister. Please.' that last please did it for Quinn, tears welling up in her own eyes, she understood where her friend was coming from. They would leave for now, but they would find a way to help her. 'Okay, come on guys, you heard her. Lets go.' Santana shot Quinn a thankful smile, and then they all left without another word.

**Panic Mode**

Monday morning couldn't come fast enough for the glee girls. They were all itching to see how Santana was doing. They saw her at her locker when the bell for last period rang, and they walked over. 'Hey, we haven't seen you all day, where have you been?' Rachel wondered. But when Santana turned around, they knew why she had been avoiding them. 'Oh god.' Quinn whispered. Santana had a black eye and a cut lip, along with the cut on her arm, which she had covered up. 'Santana,' Quinn reached out to touch her friends arm, but when she did Santana pulled back, pushing herself up against her locker. 'Santana, it's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you.'

'I know, but if you touch me, I'm going to loose it and I don't want to cry any more.' she sounded exhausted.

'What happened? Did your dad…?' Tina asked.

'Yeah, he did,' a tear rolled down her cheek, 'but we need to go to glee so.' She started towards the choir room.

The boys were already there, and Mr Schu noticed as soon as she walked in. 'Santana, are you alright?' he said walking over to her. She walked past him, quietly saying; 'yeah, I'm fine' and then she took a seat at the back of the room. 'Hey guys, what's going on? Is she okay?' Quinn came over to him while the other girls went to sit with Santana, 'We're not sure yet, but were going to figure it out. I'll let you know if we need you Mr Schu.'

'Thanks Quinn, I'm here all the time. Okay guys, lets get started.'

Rehearsal ended and the girls needed to talk to Santana. The boys were clueless, they asked once and Santana said she was in a car accident. That was the end of that as far as they were concerned, they left it alone. The girls knew better though, and they knew their friend was in serious trouble. 'Santana,' Quinn yelled after her as she was walking out of the choir room. 'We need to talk to you.' The other girls followed closely behind. 'I can't right now Quinn, I have to pick up Mia and Carlos.' She said without turning round. 'Okay, but we need to talk about this, I'm going to call you later.' she shouted.

Later that evening, as promised, Quinn called her friend to talk about everything. On the third ring, someone picked up the phone. 'Hello?' Said a quiet voice.

'Santana, is that you?'

'No,'

'Mia? You're Santana's sister.'

'Yeah,'

'Can I please speak to Santana.'

'Santi's not here right now, Carlos wants to talk.' The youngest sibling handed the phone to her brother.

'Hello?' Quinn said again.

'Hey, you're a friend of Santana's right,'

'Yeah, Carlos what's going on?'

'Dad came home drunk again, Santana told us to lock the bathroom door and stay in here with the phone, in case.'

'Well, is she okay?' Quinn said, a worrying tone creeping into her voice.

'We don't know, we haven't heard anything for a while but she told us not to come out until she came to get us, and we listen to her.'

'Yeah, that's good, that's really good. Listen, stay there, I'm going to get some friends and come over alright. Just stay there.' She hung up the phone and bolted for the door, dialling the phone numbers of all the girls in glee, and then last she dialled Mr Schu's number.

'Hello,' He answered on the first ring.

'Mr Schu it's Quinn, I need you to meet us at Santana's, I think she's in trouble.'

'Quinn, calm down, I'm on my way, are you nearly there?'

'Yeah, I've called all the girls as backup but I'm the closest.'

'Okay. I'm coming.'

**Defusing the Situation**

Quinn arrived at Santana's five minutes later, she saw the front door was open and there were lights on in the hall and the living room. Once again she could hear shouting, and as she got closer, crying. 'Santana?' She yelled running through the door. Santana's father was holding her by the shoulders, Quinn had never seen her cry so hard. 'Dad…..please.' She heard her say.

'Hey!' Quinn shouted, causing Mr Lopez to look up, and throw Santana to the ground. She started pushing herself backwards towards Quinn, and when she got back far enough Quinn stepped in front of her. 'You need to leave blondie, this has nothing to do with you.' He said in a dark tone.

'It has everything to do with me when you're hurting my friend.' She stared him down, and then he started to walk forwards.

Quinn didn't know what to do. This guy was obviously a psycho, and there was no way they would win in a fight. Santana had stood up and was clinging onto the back of Quinn's top. Luckily for them, Mr Schu arrived with Rachel and Mercedes just at the right moment.

'Mr Lopez,' Will called, 'What is this?' he sounded furious. He had stopped walking towards the girls and had his eyes fixed on Mr Schu. 'You need to leave, now.' Will said forcefully.

'Fine, but this is my house, and I have the right to discipline my own children in any way I choose.' He looked at Santana, 'I'll be back and we can finish this later, do you understand me.' She nodded and then he left, just as Santana couldn't hold her own weight. She fell forward and was thankful Quinn was there to catch her. The two girls sat on the floor and held each other, Quinn stroking Santana's hair as she cried onto her shoulder. All Mr Schu could do was try to stop himself from crying.

'How long has this been going on Santana?' Mr Schu asked, handing her a glass of water. The rest of the glee girls had arrived and they were all once again seated in Santana's living room. 'Since my mum died, about 5 years.'

'How often do things like this happen?'

'Often,' she sighed, 'all I do is keep Mia and Carlos safe, he's never touched them.'

'Well that's really brave of you, they're lucky to have such a good sister.' Mr Schu smiled.

'But he has touched you?' Quinn looked concerned.

'Not like that, he just gets angry, and the alcohol doesn't help. He just hits me sometimes, it's no big deal.' She took a sip of her water, and started to cough.

'Santana? What's wrong?' Lauren asked.

'Nothing, I'm fine.'

'Santana, please let us help you. What was going on before I came through that front door today?' Quinn pleaded with her. Santana stood up, and gingerly lifted her top up to show them her stomach. There were several bruises up the right side of her body. 'Oh my god,' Mr Schu said, walking over to her. 'Do you want to go see a doctor? I can drive you to the hospital?'

'No, thanks Mr Schu, believe it or not, I've had worse.' She smiled at him, and he couldn't help feeling sorry for her, I mean, she was still only a child herself and it wasn't fair that she had to deal with this on her own. 'Alright, but you're not staying here any more, I want you to stay with someone okay.'

'My grandparents live in Florida, I was going to send Mia and Carlos to stay there for a while whilst he calms down.'

'What about you?' Rachel asked.

'I can't leave okay, my dad needs help, he needs me.'

'Santana, he's hurting you, and from what I can gather it's on a pretty regular basis. As an adult and a teacher looking out for my student, I will not let you stay here.'

'Look, Mr Schu, I appreciate that, I really do, but Mia and Carlos are too young, they don't know what he's really like, not truly. So I'm all he has left, I'm not going to abandon him when he needs help.'

Mr Schu sighed, 'okay, how about we make a deal. You can try and help your father, but it has to be in a safe environment. I think we need to call social services and get him into an alcohol programme. You can visit him in a safe environment,' he looked around at the destroyed house, 'and you wont have to go through something like this again.'

'Yeah,' she said quietly, 'ok Mr Schu.'

'you can stay with me, my mum wont mind.' Quinn offered.

'Thanks Quinn.' Santana smiled.

'Okay, so give me your grandparents number and I will tell them what's going on, then we can get all you guys out of here.'

**Heart to Heart**

Santana and Quinn were at the train station, waving goodbye to her younger siblings, and on the way back Quinn decided to do some more digging. 'So what else has your dad done? If I can ask.'

'Yeah, erm, remember when I came to school with a broken wrist, then there was that whole week I wore a roll neck jumper, to hide the bruises. It's always stuff like that.'

'How did I not notice, I must be the worst friend in the world.' she looked down.

'Hey, don't say that. I didn't tell anyone, and it's high school, no one notices much outside their own little world.'

'Yeah I guess.' Quinn smiled slightly, 'there's more isn't there?' she looked at her friend concerned.

'Yeah, one week last summer vacation, all I remember is getting hit. I woke up in the hospital a week later, with no memory of what happened. I didn't even know what day it was.'

'My god, Santana, why didn't you ask for help?' Quinn asked, dumbfounded as to why her friend would want to go through this alone.

'Because it's my fault he's, the way he is.' Quinn stopped her and turned her to face her.

'How can you think this is your fault?'

'It is my fault, Quinn. He blames me for my mothers death, and he's right. He has every reason to hate me.'

'I can't believe that, parents love their children no matter what. You never told me how your mum died, I mean I know, car accident, right? But not the specifics.'

'I didn't tell you that I was in the car too, in the back and I was being such a bitch, such a pain in the ass that my mother turned around to try and shut me up. She took her eyes off the road for two seconds and we crashed.' Santana was crying now. 'She died and I didn't.'

'Oh, honey, you were just a kid, we were all like that. It was just really bad, messed up luck.'

'But I cant help thinking that I took away Mia and Carlos's mum, I cant help but think they would have been better off if I had died instead.'

'Don't talk like that Santana, they love you, so much. Don't you dare blame yourself because your dad couldn't move past something.' Santana, almost burst into tears then and flung herself into Quinn's arms. Quinn hated seeing her like this. 'Come on, lets go home.'

**He's Out**

The next few days passed quickly, Santana hadn't heard from her dad since he went into a programme. She went to school and glee with Quinn, and then came home with her in the afternoons. Just like a happy family. She talked to her brother and sister on the phone about three times a day, Quinn saw how much those kids meant to her. 'How are they?' Quinn asked.

'They're great. Some time away, in the sun, I think its doing them good.' She smiled, Quinn liked this having not seen it for a few weeks now. She really was beautiful to look at. 'How about your dad? Have you heard anything?'

'No, not since the social service people dragged him away to rehab. I don't think he's going to be pleased with me when they let him out.' she smiled at Quinn.

'Hey, look at me,' the brunette looked up. 'You did what was best to keep you and your family safe. He should hate himself for putting you guys through that.'

'Yeah, I guess. Thanks Quinn.' Just then the phone rang.

'Hello?' Quinn answered.

'Can I please speak to a Ms Lopez, Santana Lopez.' Quinn handed the phone to Santana.

'Hello?' She said confused, no one called her except her siblings.

'Yes, Ms Lopez, my name is Luke, I'm calling from the Ohio rehabilitation centre, I'm afraid I have some news.'

'What is it? Is my dad okay?' Quinn looked up, concern plaguing Santana's face.

'Well, he left. No one knows where he is.'

'How is that possible?' Now Quinn knew Santana was scared.

'He just left, it's not like a prison we cant force people to stay here without a court order. I'm sorry, I just thought you should know.'

'Okay, thank you.' She hung up.

'What is it?' Quinn asked, 'Santana?'

'He's out, my dad, he just left and no one knows where he is.' She put the phone down on the table and looked into Quinn's eyes. 'I need to go.'

'Wait, what? Go where?'

'Go home, in case he comes looking for us.' She got up and headed for the front door, but Quinn managed to step in front of her. 'Wait.'

'Quinn, please move I have to find him.' She sounded desperate now, and Quinn couldn't help but feel sorry for her. 'I can't let you do that San,'

'Why not, he's my dad, what if he needs me?'

'Yeah and what if he's drunk?' She shouted 'What if he hurts you again, your bruises have only just healed from the last time.' Quinn made a good point, and Santana had to agree with her.

'Okay.' She said quietly.

'Okay,' Quinn said moving away from the door, putting both hands on Santana's shoulders. 'Let's go to school, and maybe when we get back I can convince my dad to let us borrow his car. We can drive around and see if we can get some information on your dad.'

'Yeah, that sounds like a smart thing to do.' Santana agreed, and then both girls grabbed their book bags off the counter and walked to school.

**Drunk**

They managed to get most of the way to school, but then a voice sounded from behind them 'Santana,' Both girls turned around. It was Mr Lopez. They could see he had been drinking, and as he was walking in uneven footsteps towards them they could see it too. He was more drunk than Santana had ever seen him. 'Dad, are you okay?'

'Am I okay?' he chuckled, 'My little whore of a daughter is asking if I'm okay. The same daughter who sent me away, took my other children away is asking if I'm okay.'

'Dad, you're drunk.' Santana said quietly.

'No, really, what gave it away,' he was still walking towards them.

'Mr Lopez I think you need to leave.' Quinn said politely.

'You need to shut your mouth tramp.' He hadn't taken his eyes off of Santana the entire time.

'Dad you cant talk to my friends like that.' Santana sounded a bit more forceful now, more confident. But she also hadn't realised that both her and Quinn had been backing away this entire time. They also hadn't realised that he was in reaching distance of them. 'It's okay San, daddies gonna make it all better.' With that he struck out with his right hand, and back handed Santana across the face, making contact with her cheekbone. She fell to the floor with a horrible thud, and all Quinn could do was watch helplessly. 'Hey!' Quinn shouted. She pushed Mr Lopez as hard as she could, but he only stumbled backwards a few steps. 'Santana, Santana come on.' Quinn was hauling her to her feet and then both girls sprinted as fast as the could towards school.

They had glee rehearsal first thing, and didn't stop until they both burst through the doors to the choir room. They were the last to arrive because of their hold up, and everyone was staring at them as they were panting heavily, standing at the doors. 'Woah, guys what's going on?' Mr Schu went over to them, seeing that they were in some distress. 'It was….It was.' Quinn tried to explain but she wouldn't catch her breath. 'It's ok, calm down.' Mr Schu put his hand on her shoulder, and then he noticed Santana. She had backed up to the wall and slid down it, clutching her knees. 'Brittany, can you see if Santana's alright.' He said, bringing Quinn a chair.

'Mr Schu, she has a bruise, a bad one, on her face.' Brittany said as she sat down next to her best friend and held her hand. 'What happened, Quinn?' Mr Schu asked.

'Her dad, he got out and he found us on the way to school. Mr Schu he was so drunk, and he just hit her. I tried to push him away and then we just ran.' She said breathing heavily.

'Okay Quinn, you did good, you protected her.' He put his hand on her shoulder and then went over to Santana. 'Santana, can I see?' he asked bending down to look at the mark on the girls face. 'Does it hurt?' He asked. She just nodded. 'Okay, well there's not much we can do right now. Lets just get on with glee and afterwards I will come with you guys to the police station. We have to report this properly.'

'Mr Schu,' they heard Santana say quietly. He just looked at the small girl, sitting helpless and terrified, 'I've never seen him so drunk, it's like he wasn't my father anymore.'

'I know Santana. Don't worry, I'm going to help you fix this.' Mr Schu walked back past Quinn and said; 'sit with her, please, you don't need to do anything today except be with her and comfort her. And I'm really proud of you Quinn, for what you did for her, what you're still doing for her.' He smiled.

'Thanks Mr Schu, I'm trying.' She smiled back.

Later that day Mr Schu, Quinn and Santana went down to the police station. They told the officer everything this knew about Santana's situation and then Santana told them all about her father. The police couldn't really do anything except say that they would keep an eye out and do a search, but until he does something to reveal himself, they cant take him in. 'It's going to be alright Santana.' Mr Schu said as they were walking back to his car. 'Yeah, you can stay with me for as long as you need to, you're not going to have to move anywhere.'

'Thanks Quinn.' She said as she stared at the pavement below her feet. Her face was still throbbing from when her father had struck her earlier, but she was more worried about her brother and sister. She missed them, but she knew that this had to be all over before she could even think about bringing them back to Ohio. Even then, she thought, they might be better off living in Florida with their grandparents.

**Sleepover**

The next few days were quiet, Santana and the girls had rehearsed a few times but they really needed to get this perfect to beat the boys. On Monday afternoon they decided to stay over Quinn's and get in as much practice as possible before the big event on Tuesday. 'Make yourselves at home,' she said as each of them arrived. Rachel was the last, and by that time all the girls had set up their sleeping bags and stock piled the big living room with sweets and popcorn, and a couple of silly movies for when they had finished rehearsing. 'My mum is away so we can make all the noise we like, we have to nail these songs guys.'

'Yeah, there's no way the boys are beating us, again!' Mercedes protested.

'Defiantly, we have to bring the noise. I want to see that smug look wiped from Puckerman's face when we crush them!' Lauren said. Rachel, however, noticed Santana was being awfully quiet, they were always unnerved when she wasn't being herself. 'You okay?' Rachel asked.

'Yeah, I'm just thinking.'

'About your dad?' Rachel handed her a bowl of popcorn.

'Yeah, I haven't heard anything for a while, I'm just always a bit on edge.'

'I totally get it, but we're all here with you. You're not alone. Okay?'

'Yeah, thanks Rachel.'

It was about midnight. The girls had just finished watching the remake of War of the Worlds, Quinn had a big thing for Tom Cruise, and were getting ready to call it a night. About an hour later, Rachel was awakened by a foreign noise, it was coming from outside. She quietly woke the rest of the girls, and Lauren quietly called 911 as they kept hearing the noises. 'Santana?' They heard. It was like a, a whisper. You know the kind you only want to hear in horror movies. 'Santana, where are you?' They all knew who it was, and they knew what they had to do. Barricade themselves in the living room and wait for the police. 'Guys, I'm really scared.' Tina said, and they were all feeling the same. They heard scraping, and tapping, it was literally like a scene from Scream or something. They were all huddled together in the middle of the floor, each facing a different direction so that they had all the angles covered. Then they heard Santana say; 'maybe I should just go with him.'

'What? Santana no!' Brittany said, maybe a bit too loud.

'But why?' Santana protested.

'Because he will hurt you, I know he will and we're not going to let that happen ever again.' Mercedes said. This put a smile on her face, even though she knew this night was not going to end well.

'Alright,' she said, 'but if it comes down to me or you guys, he can have me. I wont risk you.' She smiled at them, and they truly knew she was their friend. The minutes passed and they hadn't heard anything else. 'Maybe he got bored, couldn't get in so he left?' Lauren theorised.

'No, he wouldn't give up that easy. You didn't see him today, before glee club.' Quinn assured them; 'he's still there.' Just then, a large rock, or a maybe it was a brick, was thrown through the living room window. All the girls jumped up and huddled together at the far wall as they watched Mr Lopez climb through the broken window. It was surreal. You never think of anyone doing that, let alone your friends father, who was obviously psychotic and an alcoholic. It was times like this Quinn wished her mother didn't go away so often, they could use the help right about now. 'Hey baby,' Mr Lopez said, still sounding intoxicated.

'Dad, what the hell are you doing?' She was almost crying.

'I came to take you home. Come on,' he held out his hand. 'It will all be better now, I promise.'

'Somehow, I don't think we believe you sir.' Rachel said.

'This is a private family matter, girls, I would appreciate it if you let me have some time alone with my daughter.' He said quietly, as he stalked towards them, much like he did earlier on the street.

'No, we cant do that.' Quinn said.

'You, blondie, are a real pain in my ass. Santana, come on.' she just stared at him. 'NOW!' he yelled, causing the girls to jump.

'No, dad, I don't want to go with you.' She tried to sound strong but she just wasn't pulling it off.

'Fine,' he said, as he withdrew the gun from his belt and pointed it at them. 'How about now? Do you want to come home with dad?' He smiled.

'Hey, no, look I'm coming,' She said stepping from behind Brittany. She began to walk towards her father, the crazy man with the gun, when Mercedes grabbed her arm. 'What did I say Mercedes, if it comes down to it,' she smiled.

'I know, be careful.' She let her go, and Santana walked over to her dad.

'I swear to god if you hurt her.' Quinn shouted angrily.

'Oh, you mean like this.' He said, grabbing Santana's wrist, twisting it until she fell to the floor. They all heard the bone break. Santana could do nothing except scream and cry, along with most of the other girls. 'You psycho! She's your child, how can you do this shit?' Tina shouted.

'She killed my wife, it was her fault my wife died, and its her fault I am like this.'

'Bull shit. You are a weak, pathetic man, taking out your pain on your children.' Quinn yelled.

'How dare you!' he pointed the gun back at the girls. But just as he was thinking of pulling the trigger, Santana managed to make it to her feet and stepped in front of the gun. 'Santana, what are you doing?' Brittany yelled.

'He's right Brit, it's my fault. Do it dad, please. Because I cant keep living like this.' She was crying, from pain and exhaustion, 'do it.' she whispered.

'Santana, no, don't let him destroy you.' Rachel said, 'think about what you're telling him to do.'

'I know, I just….. I want it all to stop. I'm so tired.' She looked her father right in the eyes, and told him to pull the trigger. He thought about it for a moment, then he grabbed her round the neck, slamming her up against the wall. She let out a cry of pain from being slammed, but then was more occupied with the gun under her chin.

Sirens sounded in the distance.

'You hear that, the police are coming, if you don't leave right now you wont be able to get away.' Quinn pointed out.

'Shut up.' He said, focused on the child, his child, crying in front of him.

'If you kill her, you're taking away the only mother your other two children have known.' Santana looked at Quinn, then back to her father. Something had changed in his eyes.

'Do you really want them two loose their mother twice? Please stop, and let her go.' Quinn pleaded.

She saw his eyes change. They went softer, and for the first time it was like he wasn't seeing the girl that killed his wife, he was seeing a girl, becoming her mother.

He let her go and she collapsed to the floor, panting and coughing. He simply looked down at her and said; 'baby, I'm so sorry.' She looked up at him, 'It's alright dad, let me help you.'

'No I don't deserve your help.' With that he lifted the gun into his own moth and pulled the trigger.

'NO, DAD, DON'T!' he hit the floor before she could do anything. He was dead.


End file.
